Los Pronombres saben
by frent3yvu3lta
Summary: Todas las lenguas humanas tienen pronombres, y en las relaciones amorosas son perfectamente aplicados y todos tienen algo que decir sobre Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, incluso ellos mismos.
1. Yo sé

Yo sé.

Podías ver desde fuera de la casa como una luz iluminaba la ventana de la sala de aquella familia, era tal vez de las pocas luces que podrías encontrar encendidas en aquel pacifico lugar como lo era la aldea escondida entre las hojas, aquella luz tintineaba haciendo una perfecta armonía con el viento que soplaba afuera, característico del cambio de estación, adentro había un silencio roto por el tenue sonido de la televisión anunciando algún comercial que era indiferente para el poseedor del control remoto quien, dando un sorbo a su taza de café, cambiaba constantemente los canales y con una mirada aburrida veía la tele y el reloj que decoraba las paredes de la habitación, al mismo tiempo soltaba un suspiro y rascaba sus cabellos canos en un intento desesperado por conservar la paciencia, giro su cabeza y vio un plato de comida envuelto en plástico protector, y su sien se ciñó mostrando su disgusto pues al ser casi las doce de la noche aquel plato ya se habría enfriado a la espera de su comensal. Mostrando una mirada cansada ya envuelta por las arrugas de la edad se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia un armario tomando su abrigo para cubrirse del frío de la madrugada y un bastón para que sus pies se mantuvieran firmes ante su tarea, escucho unos pasos que descendían las escaleras, aquellos pasos frágiles y pacíficos que le concedían calma ante su preocupación.

Deberías venir a la cama, seguramente tuvo un inconveniente y no pudo venir – la fina voz de mujer parecía cansada, denotaba seguridad pero aun así no era suficiente para calmar lo que él sentía en su pecho.

Tu vuelve a la cama, iré a buscarla, quizá le haya pasado algo- clamo en tono serio, su preocupación no era vacía, su hija nunca faltaba cada viernes a cenar y dormir a su casa, aunque hubiese decidido vivir sola era una tradición que respetaba y que hacia su dinámica familiar especial y llena de dicha.

Kisashi, ella ya no es una niña, créeme necesitaría alguien estar loco para intentar hacerle algo a sabiendas de su reputación como ninja – aquella madre puso la mano sobre el hombro de su marido quien le dirigió una mirada cálida.

¿Cómo cuando el loco aquel que la secuestro para intentar atraer al Uchiha? ¿O cuando el mismo Uchiha la dejo tirada a los doce años en una banca toda la madrugada? , vamos mujer sabemos que las posibilidades con ella son infinitas, quiero buscarla si no la encuentro daré aviso a las autoridades. – termino la frase sin dejar espacio a una réplica , la crianza de su cerezo no había sido fácil, había sido una batalla en contra de algo que él no podía ver o tocar, pero aun así se plasmaba en la tristeza de los ojos de su hija y el la alegría de su sonrisa plena , era un contraste y un caleidoscopio de emociones los que aquel ser al que había dado la vida derramaba y aun en la plenitud de su adultez él sabía que aún era aquella niña inocente y tierna en el caparazón de una mujer madura.

Querido, por favor ten cuidado, me quedare intentando llamar a su celular tal vez conteste, cualquier cosa avísame que estaré con el pendiente. – la mujer intento ocultar aquellas lagrimas que salían de su rostro, las cuales fueron mermadas por un beso en la mejilla de su pareja, el hombre le sonrío dio la media vuelta y salió de su hogar con un destino indefinido.

Paso una hora en su caminar por las calles vacías intentando hacer un recorrido de los lugares por donde transitaba su hija, aquellos que conocía bien y sabia eran su rutina de todos los días, más sin embargo por ninguno encontró rastro de la peli rosa, así que como si el instinto lo guiase fue directo a las afueras de la villa con la esperanza que los guaridas de la entrada pudieran darle alguna razón o ayudarlo en su búsqueda, camino despacio pues sus piernas no le daban ya para más, estaba viejo y él lo sabía pero aun así, ni la edad podía mermar su espíritu necio, cuando al fin vio la entrada de la aldea escucho una risa que rompió el silencio de la noche, aquella risa era la de su hija no había duda, aquella risa que escuchaba desde hace 20 años era inconfundible para sus oídos, así que acelerando el paso fue directo hacia el parque de dónde provenía, al acercarse diviso aquel cabello rosado sentado en una banca, se acercó lo suficiente para observarla pero paro en seco ante la escena.

Ella estaba cubierta por un poncho color arena que ya se veía algo sucio y desgastado, jugaba con sus manos de una manera nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un ligero rubor y sus ojos brillaban cual esmeraldas, aquella imagen era perfecta tenia años que no la veía feliz, no con tanta sinceridad y pureza en su rostro y entonces el panorama se abrió, frente a su hija se encontraba parado aquel chiquillo que si bien era un villano transformado en héroe para todos, para él era una completa pesadilla, altivo y ahora más maduro con su cabello largo y desordenado, con sus ojos negros como la noche y con su mirada perdida hacia su preciada hija , pero él también sonreía de una manera de una manera única, sincera y cálida, quiso interrumpir la escena pero simplemente se quedó presenciándola, tenía ganas de agarrar al mocoso y de una patada sacarlo volando por los cielos, pero por otro lado sabía que eso era imposible, no solo porque el Uchiha era fuerte, sino porque el sería incapaz de hacerle eso a su hija por más que lo desease él no era ese tipo de persona y entonces las voces volvieron a sacarlos de sus pensamientos.

Oh, no ya es muy tarde y tengo muchas llamadas perdidas de la casa, mi papá debe estar vuelto loco, se me ha ido el tiempo volando – menciono la chica quien en muchas horas no había prestaba atención a su teléfono, levantándose de la banca como si le hubieran puesto un resorte.

Lo lamento, te he entretenido más de la cuenta – dijo sobriamente el peli negro – te acompañare a tu casa para pedir disculpas, es mi culpa si te he metido en problemas – pero la chica negó con la cabeza y con su mano.

No, realmente es una fortuna que nos hayamos encontrado y que hayas regresado a la aldea, estoy segura que mis padres lo entenderán – dijo sonrojada y sonriendo.

El hombre ya no tenía más opciones, realmente aquel chico no le gustaba así que valientemente salió de su escondite y se dirijo hacia el lugar donde la pareja conversaba, dio unos pasos hacia enfrente llamando la atención de ambos, Sakura suspiro mientras que Sasuke mantuvo una pose relajada y formal.

Sakura, lamento interrumpir, salí a buscarte estaba preocupado. – el hombre tranquilo dirijo una sonrisa a su hija y al chico.

Buenas Noches Uchiha-San, es un placer volver a verte, bienvenido a la aldea es grato saber que no te has olvidado de este lugar. - No, realmente no le agradaba verlo, pero ya que, ahí estaba parado y no saludarlo sería una falta de cortesía y educación.

Buenas Noches a usted Señor Haruno, lamento la incomodidad que he causado, me disculpo con usted – y entonces sucedió algo que el jamás creyó ver en aquel fastidioso y soberbio chico que había conocido años atrás, quien ahora se inclinaba de manera respetuosa ante él.

No es necesaria la disculpa, entiendo que ha sido demasiada la sorpresa al tenerte de nuevo aquí, no deseo interrumpirlos regresare a casa, Sakura te esperamos mañana para comer – con una sonrisa falsa y un poco decepcionada se dispuso a dar media vuelta pero fue detenido por el azabache.

No, Señor, yo tengo que ir a dar razón de mi llegada al Hokage, así que estaba por retirarme – Sasuke volteo hacia Sakura y nuevamente le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que derretían hasta un hielo – Acompaña a tu padre, es tarde , te veré mañana junto con el Usuratonkachi y nos ponernos al tanto – regreso su mirada al hombre que estaba frente a él y nuevamente inclino su cabeza de forma respetuosa – Que tengan buena noche, con permiso – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en un segundo del lugar.

Después de eso la chica soltó un suspiro profundo, uno que a su padre no le agrado para nada y solo la observaba con una ceja alzada.

¿Ya termino la señorita, o se va a quedar ahí aspirando el aire que dejó? – Kisashi dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, seguido por su hija haciendo una mueca de rabieta y enojo.

Padre, parece que estas molesto ¿Se puede saber por qué? – dijo caminando a su lado mirándolo inquisitivamente

Hay, no lo sé hija, tal vez porque es la madrugada, no te dignas a comunicarte con ese cochinero de celular y te vengo encontrando sola con un hombre que no es mucho de mi agrado. – dijo sarcástico entrecerrando los ojos y siguiendo con la actitud de su hija.

Está bien, tienes razón debí haberme comunicado, lo siento, pero… espere mucho a que este día llegara y simplemente mi tiempo se detuvo, lamento haberte preocupado. – aquellos ojos esmeralda se mostraban sinceros, detuvo su paso y se paró delante de su progenitor – Papá ¿Tu no lo has perdonado verdad? – directamente llego a su corazón esa pregunta que le revolvió las entrañas e hizo que su corazón se paralizara por un instante, provocando que tal vez emociones que tenía escondías y guardadas salieran a flote.

¿Perdonar? , el perdón se gana a través de la redención que es lo que él ha salido a buscar en tus palabras, pero conmigo tiene una cuota grande, casi me arrebata lo único que he traído a este mundo que ha valido la pena… mi perdón hacia él va más allá de la banalidad de mis palabras, está ligado a sus acciones y como ha estado de vagabundo por el mundo, realmente lo que a mi corresponde, él no ha pagado esa parte conmigo, pues aún no ha hecho nada para sanar lo que te hizo, tú ya lo perdonaste por la nobleza de tu corazón y el amor profundo que le tienes y por ese amor lo respeto, más no me pidas que me llene de alergia, pues no es así. - Kisashi siguió caminando, mientras su hija se quedaba en completo silencio, aquel hombre sintió remordimiento, las palabras habían sido duras, verdaderas, pero duras como una roca, a veces odiaba tener que ser el policía malo de los padres, cuando siempre había sido aquel que hacia las bromas, canturreaba todo el tiempo y jugaba con todos los temas de conversación de la familia, pero no podía evitar ser honesto en esta situación, siguió con sus pasos cuando sintió un abrazo por detrás.

Papá, no quise hacerte enojar, perdóname, veras que él no es como tú piensas, él no es una mala persona. - sentía su espalda empezarse a mojar con unas pequeñas gotas de las lágrimas de su hija quien se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda, roto su cuerpo hacia ella y la abrazo.

Sé que no es malo, solo es estúpido – Sakura abrió los ojos ante el comentario de su padre, Kisahi dio una enorme sonrisa y limpio las lágrimas de su pequeña. - Se necesita ser un estúpido para no ver lo hermosa que eres y no quedar enamorado de ti... - La chica abrió mas los ojos y abrazo más a su padre – Eres hermosa, como yo después de todo - y entonces dio una carcajada más grande , provocando que su hija también riera.

Te quiero mucho papá – dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo, como cuando era una niña y como lo hacía siempre que salía con él a pasear.

Yo también hija, vamos a casa, estoy cansado.-

Caminaron entre risas y chistes hasta llegar a su hogar, ahí se encontraron en la puerta a una mujer esperándolos impaciente.

-Valla veo que se encontraron, pasen y dejen de hacer tanto escándalo que van a despertar a los vecinos – dijo casi gritándoles lo cual provocó una expresión de desconcierto, ambos estaban acostumbrados a aquel carácter tan explosivo, Kisahi creía que si su hija era tan enojona era por su madre y tan expresiva por él, así que realmente ninguno de los podía decir algo de aquel alboroto, solo pensaron "Si tú eres la que está gritando", pero jamás lo dirían. Ambos entraron a la casa y la mujer inmediatamente volteo a ver a su hija.

Sakura, ¿Qué es eso que traes puesto?, se ve sucio y desgastado - la chica volteo a ver su ropa y descubrió que se había quedado con el poncho puesto, inmediatamente se sonrojó y se lo quito.

Es de Sasuke-Kun, me lo presto por que vio que tenía frío – miro con ternura aquella prenda e inmediatamente reacciono y se puso completamente roja

¿Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea? - pregunto intrigada Mebuki, quien volteo a ver a su esposo el cual solo alzó los hombros y camino hacia la cocina – Así que por eso llegaste tarde, ya veo. Hija ve y lava eso para que se lo puedas entregar limpio, ¿Quieres que caliente tu cena? - cuestiono aun desconcertada por la noticia, ella a diferencia de su esposo, no era tan cerrada con el tema del pelinegro, tampoco le disgustaba ni para yerno, ni para amigo, ni para nada de su hija, así podría tener nietos hermosos en sus palabras, pero sabía que el tema era una herida vieja en su marido, la ninja volteo a verla y negó con su cabeza – No te apures mamá, Sasuke-Kun traía unos panes de su viaje y comimos eso con un café mientras platicábamos, iré a limpiar su poncho y a dormir, los veo mañana. - evitando el interrogatorio que podría venir por parte de su madre, Sakura corrió rápido a la lavandería mientras que su madre veía a al hombre quien ya caminaba por las escaleras hacia la habitación de la pareja, ella le dio las buenas noches a su retoño y siguió a su esposo.

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, en un silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper, con tantas cosas que decir, la mujer tomo la iniciativa.

¿Este molesto cariño? - dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja.

No, realmente no sé cómo sentirme... verla tan feliz me llena de alegría, pero el pasado vuelca en mi interior emociones que sé que no debería tener. - dijo mientras sus cansados ojos veían al techo del cuarto.

Si nos atamos al pasado nos llenaremos de odio, si ellos han podido superarlo ¿Por qué nosotros no?, solo tenemos que estar aquí para ella como siempre lo hemos estado, sea lo que pase tu y yo la sostendremos. - Mebuki dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas mientras apretaba con más fuerza aquella mano que la había acompañado todos estos años.

El problema, es que creo que ya sé que va a pasar... y no ahorre lo suficiente para una boda – dijo en tono de broma mientras también Kisahi se limpiaba unas lágrimas de su rostro haciendo reír a su mujer.

No te preocupes, el novio paga, espero haya juntado mucho dinero en su viaje. - la mujer se acercó al hombre y se recargo en su pecho.

Descansa cariño, ten buena noche – dijo dándole un ligero beso en la boca.

Igual, descansa. - menciono aquel hombre maduro dándole un beso en la mejilla.


	2. Tú Sabes

_Gracias por continuar leyendo. Atte: Frent3yVu3lta_

 **Tú Sabes.**

Ser Hokage no era una tarea sencilla, eso lo había aprendido Hatake Kakashi en estos últimos años a cargo de la villa, donde literal hasta la luna se le había querido caer encima, el ya no era un jovencito y lo sabía, se cansaba de su espalda y sus piernas ya se le hinchaban de estar sentado todo el día firmando papeles como loco, valla hasta podría decirse que había ganado unos kilitos de más cosa que jamás le hubiera pasado como ninja activo, aquel día no era la excepción Shizune se había encargado de entregarle un cargamento de archivos para revisar y él ya estaba pasando más allá del límite de la aburrición, al de la muerte en vida; Ya eran casi las once de la noche y comenzaba a dormitar cuando un golpe seco en su puerta hizo que volviera en sí, el toquido se hizo más acelerado hasta que el indico que pasaran y fue cuando vio a Izumo uno de los guardias de la puerta de la aldea de la hoja completamente agotado y jadeando.

Hoo.. Hokage-sama, ha vuelto… haaaa - el hombre tomo todo el aire que podía recargándose en una silla, Kakashi se levantó y se acercó a él.

¿De qué hablas?, ¿Quién ha vuelto? – dijo agitándolo.

Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke ha vuelto, está en la entrada de la villa desde hace una hora – dijo el chico sentándose por fin en la silla tomando un vaso de agua que estaba cerca.

Una hora, ¿Por qué no me han avisado antes?, escóltenlo hacia acá y por Dios ¿Por qué estás tan cansado? – Kakashi observo al hombre y se sentó nuevamente.

No, yo no voy a traerlo, aprecio mi vida. – musito el chico con cara de pánico

¿Pero qué cosas dices, es una orden del hokage… que rallos te pasa? – en un tono molesto y confuso Kakashi reprendió al ninja el cual, le puso una mano enfrente pidiéndole una oportunidad para darse a entender, sacando su celular de la bolsa comenzó a teclearlo y se lo mostro , el peliblanco se mostró confuso y tomo el celular, vio el contenido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Ahora entiende, esta con Haruno-san, ella volteo a vernos y leímos sus labios, "Ni se les ocurra interrumpir", no señor, yo no pienso enfrentar la ira de la ninja más fuerte de konoha y mucho menos la de Uchiha Sasuke, me tuve que venir corriendo desde haya sin usar mi chakra para que no pudieran sentirme y avisarle a usted, Hokage-sama … he cumplido con mi misión. – Kakashi volteo a verlo y se levantó de su asiento acercándose a él y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de aquel fiel soldado mirándolo seriamente.

Izumo, has sido muy valiente al haberte arriesgado así para traerme la información, eres un gran shinobi – dijo en un comentario lleno de pasión y formalidad, lo cual provocó que el chunnin derramara unas lágrimas y tapara sus ojos con su brazo

– Hokage-sama, por favor no permita que se enteren- dijo chillando

No te preocupes, tu hokage te protegerá – aquella escena sin sentido fue interrumpida por el celular del ninja que sonó nuevamente, lo abrió y volvió a mostrárselo a Kakashi.

Mire, es Kotetsu, me mando otra imagen, parece que están platicando y ¿riendo?, nunca había visto a Uchiha Sasuke reír – dijo el muchacho con inocencia

Izumo, dile a Kotetsu que nos mantenga al tanto de la situación, es de principal prioridad para Konoha- un "si" se escuchó por parte del guardia.

El tiempo paso rápido, los mensajes y las fotografías iban y venían, Kakashi e Izumo estaban tan concentrados en eso, que ni siquiera notaban el tiempo pasar, se emocionaban ante el chisme fresco que tenían de primera mano, pero entonces ya pasada una hora la situación comenzó a tornarse más inquietante. Izumo leyó el mensaje con cuidado, mientras Kakashi se le quedaba viendo.

¿Qué pasa… la beso, le pidió matrimonio, ¡ambas!? - pregunto Kakashi entusiasmado.

No, nada de eso, Haruno Kisahi, ha llegado con ellos, parece que estaba buscando a Haruno-san. – la mirada del chico se tornó en decepción mientras que la de Kakashi dejo ver algo de tristeza, un segundo mensaje llego a los pocos segundos del anterior.

-"El halcón ha desaparecido, va rumbo a la torre principal, ¡ALERTA! " – leyó confuso el guardia, Kakashi salto de su asiento y aventó al ninja por la puerta. – Rápido vete de aquí Sasuke aparecerá en segundos, vete y borra esos mensajes, esto queda entre nosotros, es boto de silencio ninja. - El chunnin afirmo con la cabeza y salio corriendo como si el mismísimo diablo se le hubiera aparecido, mientras Kakashi cerraba la puerta, una silueta apareció por la ventana, giro su cuerpo y vio a aquel alumno, ahora ya más alto incluso que él parado tranquilamente junto a su escritorio.

Hokage, he regresado a la aldea y he venido a avisarle tal como lo prometí – el chico miro confundido a su antiguo maestro quien lo veía fijamente – ¿Sucede algo, Kakashi? - cuestiono intrigado mientras su maestro lentamente se le fue acercando y puso una mano en su hombro.

Sasuke, me da gusto que estés de vuelta, Bienvenido a la Aldea escondida entre las hojas – El mayor lo vio con felicidad y una enorme sonrisa, lo invito a tomar asiento pero el joven se negó y comenzó a caminar por la oficina llegando hasta un librero y tomando un pergamino.

Y dime ¿A qué horas llegaste? , tengo que regañar a los guardias de la puerta debieron haberte escoltado hasta aquí – musito en un tono de seriedad escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones.

Llegue hace poco, conozco el camino hacia la torre principal, no creí necesaria su intervención. - dijo el pelinegro alzando una ceja, mientras tanto el ninja copia por dentro estaba enfurecido "Poco tiempo", como si fuera tonto, su alumno tenia ahí unas 3 horas por mínimo y sin contar el tiempo que tal vez ni siquiera lo notaron.

Ohhh, ya veo y dime ¿Cómo esta Sakura? - soltó con un tono de burla, ya saboreándose una victoria ante el ego de su alumno quien leía el pergamino con desinterés.

Bien, debe estar acompañando a su padre a casa, pero eso tú ya debes de saberlo o me equivoco ¿Sensei? - el chico se roto y le dio una sonrisa soberbia, mientras que el otro hombre simplemente abría sus ojos, condenado chiquillo, ese rinnegan que portaba le daba demasiados beneficios y ahora había arruinado su diversión – Puede ver cuando el guardia corrió a decirte, no me importo realmente al final de cuentas iba a venir, pero bueno es interesante que toques el tema de Sakura, es uno de los primeros puntos que tengo que tratar contigo. - menciono el chico por fin sentándose frente al hokage tomo un porta retratos en su escritorio y comenzó a jugar con él, mientras el hombre lo veía intrigado.

¿Qué pasa con Sakura? - cuestiono serio.

No me quedare en la villa, solo he venido por ella me la llevare de Konoha en dos días, ella ya... - no termino su comentario cuando Kakashi ya había dado un golpe en su escritorio y lo miraba amenazadoramente.

¿Qué te la vas a llevar? , pero que demonios pasa por tu cabeza, no es como si fuera una cosa Sasuke, ¿Pero... qué estás pensando?... debes primero hablar con sus padres… - el pelinegro inclino su cabeza y dio un suspiro.

¿Me permites terminar? – dijo serio a lo que el mayor asintió tosiendo un poco.

Como te decía, he hablado con Sakura y le he comentado la situación de la aldea de la hierba, hay una especie de pandemia que afecta los niños y a los ancianos he venido para pedir apoyo de Konoha porque ella es la mejor ninja médico del país del fuego, necesito llevármela en dos días en lo que alista las cosas que requiere y junta a su equipo médico, yo los escoltare de ida y de regreso, lo he hablado con ella y está de acuerdo, te lo platico porque has iniciado con ese tema, sirve que vas firmando su autorización - Sasuke regreso el portarretratos que había sostenido todo el tiempo a la mesa, mientras Kakashi lo miraba tranquilo y sereno, pero por dentro estaba feliz y decepcionado, feliz, porque su alumno había ido por lo menos a visitarlos y decepcionado por qué bueno... digamos que siempre había esperado que su historia no se repitiera en sus alumnos , el quería ver a Sasuke feliz y a Sakura aún más porque en definitiva se lo merecía, pero con lo lento que era uno y con lo cerrada que había vuelto la otra eso era una misión imposible.

Está bien, tienen mi permiso, ambos pueden disponer tanto de recurso humano como material para auxiliar a la aldea de la hierba. - sonrió el hokage mientras caminaba hacia un cajón y sacaba unas llaves y un monedero.

Toma son las llaves de tu viejo departamento y tu numero de cuenta del banco para que puedas disponer de dinero. - el Uchiha tomo ambas cosas inclinando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Por cierto te debo las gracias, tu sabes por evitar que un meteorito se estampara contra nosotros y por supuesto aquella vez que Sakura fue secuestrada, no hubiéramos podido detener a tantos AMBUS sin tu ayuda. - dijo feliz Kakashi, mientras que el chico guardaba sus cosas en una mochila y lo volteaba a ver con cara de fastidio.

Fingiré que no sé de qué me hablas y… de nada, como te lo dije debieron de haberlo podido resolver ustedes con rapidez. - cerro la maleta y volteó a verlo – Sakura no es una mujer débil, ella no me necesita aquí para rescatarla cual princesa, y lo demostró. - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pero aun así, no pudiste evitar venir corriendo a su auxilio cual príncipe, sabiendo que es capaz de hacerlo sola. - dijo intentando provocarlo y sabía que lo había logrado, casi veía como el ego del Uchiha se hacía pequeñito después del comentario, sin embargo el pelinegro solo le dio una sonrisa y siguió caminando.

Hasta mañana Kakashi... te traeré unos reportes de lo que he investigado, los encontraras en tu escritorio a primera hora, nos vemos. – y como llego el chico desapareció, Kakashi dio un suspiro profundo, cuanto había cambiado aquel joven que parecía ser una roca, bueno aun lo era pero por lo menos ya decía una frase completa sin parecer fastidiado, era extraño que Sasuke solo retornara por un tiempo corto, él siempre pensó que el día que regresara seria para siempre, pero aparentemente el chico no tenía esas intenciones, aún más le llamo la atención el que Sakura fuera su única razón de regreso, pero bien él no era nadie para intentar leer la mente de su alumno ni para forzarlo a hacer algo.

Aquel hombre solo se quedó unos minutos más en la oficina antes de apagar todo y salir rumbo a su casa, camino por las calles ya desiertas, cada rincón que recorría le recordaba escenas del pasado con sus alumnos, cada una de ellas hermosos recuerdos que grababaría para siempre y solo la muerte apagaría, vio de repente a lo lejos el campo de entrenamiento, y se preguntó a si mismo … - Veamos… tengo uno casado y futuro hokage, un sueño casi cumplido, tengo otro que logro su venganza , solo le falta reconstruir su clan y tengo otra que … bueno solo una tuerca y un tornillo están separados aquí, veamos si se dan cuenta de se necesitan el uno al otro para cumplir su sueño- rio para sí y siguió su camino pero de pronto se paró en seco volteando a ver la luna… - Es imposible… acaso él, él está planeando algo… - dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su oficina nuevamente.

Abrió desesperado la puerta y prendió las luces, se dirigió hacia el librero donde había tomado el pergamino su alumno, lo reviso era el acta de notaria de Konoha, donde se encontraban las leyes para todos los trámites burocráticos, desde herencia de terrenos hasta matrimonios, con el rinnegan y su retención haberse aprendido eso en segundos era cosa fácil, después se acercó hacia su escritorio y tomo el marco que había estado sosteniendo durante su plática, encontró una fotografía de un campo de amapolas, Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo, la fotografía que tenía anteriormente era una fotografía de Sakura en la entrada del Hospital para niños que había fundado, el ahora Hokage tomo el cuadro y se sentó en su escritorio nuevamente. Todos estos años, había estado concentrado en tantas cosas que no vio lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, Uchiha Sasuke no era tan inocente como creía, al contrario era un retorcido completamente en lo que hacía, porque en su muy infantil mente las cosas funcionaban de una sola manera desde que tenía doce años con la chica de cabello rosa "Si Sakura, concia su mal humor, sus malos tratos, y su horrible carácter, entonces lo iba a amar en lo mejor de su persona" y al desgraciado le funciono, Sakura lo amaba, aun sabiendo su lado lunático, sádico y enfermo, aun en la decadencia y el caos, aun en la oscuridad y la tormenta, entonces si Sakura estaba ahí aun después de eso, debía ser la única que amara su luz, sus amaneceres y sus sonrisas. Sakura era la única persona a la que iba a amar.

No sé si eres un completo idiota… o un maldito genio… pero tres años son mucho para planear todo esto… Sasuke – y así viendo hacia la ventana el Hokage quedo en completo silencio ante su descubrimiento.


	3. Él Sabe

"Meditemos los distintos puntos de vista, eso nos llevara no solo a la verdad, si no a la comprensión de los hechos" Atte: Frent3 y Vu3lta.

Él Sabe.

Señores, como han escuchado, mañana al atardecer partiremos a la aldea oculta entre la hierba para auxiliar a en el análisis de la situación y atención inmediata de la pandemia, debemos ser rápidos y precisos en nuestras acciones, cuando lleguemos estableceremos las situaciones de alta a menor prioridad, lo más importante es que los niños reciban atención inmediata, al igual que las personas de la tercera edad, esta noche el equipo de laboratorio preparara los medicamentos necesarios, aun así en caso de ser un brote no identificado, cercaremos en cuarentena y activaremos alerta roja, para eso nos dividiremos en dos equipos , los que entraremos a la zona de infección y los que esperaran en un perímetro seguro para dar la alerta en cualquier situación, Shino Aburame dirigirá el equipo de alarma junto Kiba Inusuka y otros tres chunnin, el equipo de contingencia estará liderado por Ino Yamanaka y por mi Sakura Haruno, junto con ustedes los ocho ninjas médicos de elite, adentro nuestra escolta será Sai y Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Alguna duda? – la joven médico volteo a ver a sus compañeros, en aquel enorme auditorio, los hombres negaban con la cabeza, pero las mujeres, bueno todas tenían la mirada perdida viendo al Uchiha, podía jurar que algunas de ellas estaban babeando, Ino por su parte saco de su bolsa unos lentes oscuros y se los puso para después susurrarle al oído a su compañera

– No las culpo, el hombre es un sol, está que arde – Sakura volteo a verla con molesta y le metió una patada discreta mientras que la chicha rubia se sentaba riéndose.

Bueno ya que no hay ninguna duda pueden retirarse - volteo a ver a las chicas con fuego en la mirada, estas al sentir el aura oscura de su maestra tragaron saliva y desaparecieron entre nubes de humo.

Estas segura que son buena opción, los note un poco distraídos – pregunto el pelinegro a la ninja médico, la cual fue interrumpida por su amiga antes de responder.

Son la crema y nata del equipo médico de Konoha, pero no las culpes Sasuke-kun, eres muy guapo y los años no te han sentado nada mal, las debiste de haber azorado con tu sola presencia. – menciono en un tono de broma y volteo a ver a Sai.

Amor vámonos, si sigo expuesta a los rayos UV del Uchiha puedo quedar enamorada otra vez de él y ya soy una mujer comprometida – Sai rio ante el comentario y tomo la mano de Ino quien en ningún momento se había quitado los lentes oscuros y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de salida dejando a una Sakura completamente roja y molesta y a un Sasuke confundido.

Ino y Sai comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, entre risas por lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que el artista dio un bostezo enorme.

¿Tienes mucho sueño o es que acaso te aburro? - pregunto la heredera del clan Yamanaka a su prometido inflando los cachetes mostrando molestia.

¿Todavía preguntas? , Ino me llamaste a las 3 de la mañana gritando "Sasuke ha regresado", "Busco a Sakura", "Tenemos misión", lo admito después de las cuatro de la mañana tengo recuerdos borrosos de lo que me decías, estaba demasiado cansado, enserio no sé cómo tú y la fea pueden mandarse mensajes toda la noche y estar tan frescas por la mañana. – un nuevo bostezo un involuntario se hizo presente en el chico, mientras su novia lo veía enfadad.

Te quejas mucho, por cierto, ¿Por qué no vamos a tu apartamento y nos divertimos un poco? – pronuncio de forma coqueta pegando su cuerpo al del castaño

Si, vamos a mi apartamento, pero no a tener sexo, si a eso te referías con la diversión, quiero hablar contigo algo pero en privado. – finalizo el joven prosiguiendo con su camino dejando a la chica completamente confundida.

Esa tarde ambos se veían unos ojos profundos y azules como el agua del mar, contra unos marrones con pocos dejos de expresión, la chica se limpiaba algunas lágrimas mientras tomaba un vaso con agua intentando encontrar palabras para responder a lo que su novio le decía.

Pensé mucho para decirte esto, sabía que te pondrías mal, tal vez debí guardármelo para mí como todo este tiempo lo había hecho, lamento si te hice llorar, sé que el tema es también sensible para ti – Sai tomo un pañuelo y limpio las lágrimas de su novia viéndola con tristeza, ella negó con la cabeza y se recargo en el sofá mirándolo de frente.

No, Sai, dijimos que ambos trabajaríamos con las emociones, no tienes por qué seguirte guardando las cosas – tomo su mano y se la acerco a su rostro para acariciarla con su mejilla – estamos juntos y eso significa decirnos lo que realmente pensamos.

Y bien… que crees que debería hacer, ¿Esto que siento es normal? – cuestiono aun intrigado

Sai, yo también he sentido eso que tú has estado guardando, pero creo que en estos momentos nos ha aflorado a todos por la situación que se vislumbra –

Ino intento poner sus pensamientos en orden, aquella tarde fue como una lluvia de recuerdos y emociones para ella, Sai había sido claro en sus palabras… "Odio profundamente a Sasuke Uchiha, quisiera que estuviera muerto y la verdad deseaba que Naruto lo matara, tengo deseos enormes de arrancarlo de este mundo", la mujer solo cerraba sus ojos fuertemente ante cada palabra intentando calmar sus propios sentimientos en contra de aquel viejo amor pero Sai disparaba sin cesar "Naruto no lo ve, a él solo le hace feliz que todo esté solucionado, pero ¿Y Sakura?, yo lo vi Ino, yo presencié cuando él le quiso arrebatar la vida, sin contar aquellas ocasiones más en las que no estuve presente, ¿Y qué hace cuando al fin regresa?, se vuelve a ir dejándole un hilo de esperanza, que si bien la ha mantenido viva, no es más que cenizas con un poco de aire, ya me canse de verla sola, ya me canse de que desperdicie su vida en él", la joven se apretaba el pecho con más fuerza y seguía escuchando "Míralo, vino solo para pedirle ayuda, solo porque la necesita y no a ella si no a sus habilidades, solo quiere utilizarla un momento para su propia "redención" , como se atreve a venir solo para eso… como se atreve a ponerse frente a ella como si nada, abusa y cree que es de su disposición cuando la necesite y la requiera, mejor se hubiera casado con Naruto, él la hubiera hecho feliz, a veces no comprendo como ella es tan tonta e inocente, a veces simplemente quisiera jalonearla y mostrarle la verdad, no me siento cómodo con esto de ir con la misión… y quería que me ayudaras antes de hacer una estupidez en el viaje " , eso ultimo solo termino por de hacer que algo dentro de Ino se rompiera, y comenzó a llorar sin saber muy bien porque pero realmente estaba cargada de demasiada tristeza, pero aun así muy dentro de ella conocía la respuesta a todo lo que había dicho el amor de su vida.

No lo voy a defender, no soy la abogada del diablo ni nada por el estilo – sonrió por fin calmando sus lágrimas – ¿Recuerdas que te platique lo que hiso en los exámenes chunnin, cuando la atacaron los ninjas de la aldea del sonido y corto su cabello para poder salvar a Naruto y Sasuke? – el hombre afirmo con la cabeza – En aquella ocasión yo me di cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes, Sasuke siente algo tan fuerte por Sakura que es capaz de matar a un sujeto solo por haber osado a tocarla, pero también su sentimiento por ella es tan fuerte que es a la única que le permite calmar sus demonios y Sakura bueno a ella le importa poco o está muy poco consiente de eso, para ella solo el que el este en paz y feliz, es suficiente para estar en calma y viva, el amor de esos dos va más allá de los títulos como "novio, novia, esposo, esposa, amantes" , es tal ilógico e irracional que no puede ser expresado. – el chico la miro y recargo su cabeza en su mano.

Me estás diciendo, que la quiso matar por que… si no se hubiera arrepentido de su decisión – cuestiono

En una forma y fría , si … él quería matarla en esos momentos porque sabía que ella era capaz de cambiar sus opiniones y distraerlo de lo que el creía era su objetivo, te lo pongo así, a Naruto le tomo años de entrenamiento para enfrentarse a él, para convencerlo ambos tuvieron que perder sus brazos y para poder hablarse estuvieron desangrándose por casi cuatro horas y para que el necio de Sasuke pudiera entrar en razón, tuvo que estar al borde de la muerte para que su estúpida cabeza reaccionara. – Ino miro al techo de la habitación dando un profundo suspiro – Pero Sakura, ella solo necesitaba sus palabras, esas son demasiado poderosas para él, por eso siempre quería callarla, porque su simple presencia, su aroma, el escuchar su nombre en boca de ella, el simple hecho de su existencia, ese es el talón de Aquiles de Sasuke, y él siempre lo supo y hasta la presente lo sabe… Sakura es su mayor debilidad y su mayor fortaleza. – la rubia volvió a tomar la mano de su prometido entrelazándolas y lo miro dulcemente, el joven se sonrojó un poco y le dio una sonrisa

Sakura nos necesita, necesita a sus amigos, parece que ya no lo odio tanto Ino, solo me desagrada, pero quiero a la fea y por ella, puedo aprender a apreciarlo aunque sea un poco, no entiendo que pasara con ellos dos pero espero que sea como sean las cosas, los dos sean felices, más allá de su estupidez y su extraña ¿relación?, o lo que sea que tengan…- ella rio ante el comentario de su novio y le dio un beso en la boca, él lo correspondió de igual manera.

¿Te sientes más tranquilo? – pregunto.

Si, bastante mejor, gracias por estar aquí para ayudarme con esto Ino, te amo… sabes ya me entraron las ganas de "divertirme" como tú le llamas al sexo. – dijo tranquilo y sereno.

Excelente, yo también estoy de perfecto humor para eso… - y con caricias y besos aquellos jóvenes, pasaron de la vida amorosa de los seres más complicados de Konoha, a la vida amorosa de los más raros de la aldea.

"Hay historias que no se cuentan en libros, hay amores que no existen en los cuentos, hay relaciones que no son normales, hay personas que aman y sin saberlo, lo hacen como los locos, sin razón y sin esperar nada a cambio "


End file.
